A Ressonância das nossas Almas
by every.time.alone
Summary: Os anjos da guarda são os emissários do sopro da vida. A alma que é colocada no corpo do bebê quando ele nasce é parte da alma daquele certo anjo e esse mesmo anjo retira a alma quando a pessoa morre. Os anjos da guarda sempre estão com seus protegidos para concluir seus desejos, cumprir suas vontades e lhes fornecer sorte. A única regra é: O anjo não deve se apaixonar. Padackles.


Jared estava deitado de costas em sua cama.

Estava de olhos fechados, esparramado com os braços e as pernas abertas.

Estava completamente esgotado

"Cansativo..." era o único pensamento que passava em sua cabeça.

Era realmente cansativo ter que fugir daquele brutamonte repetente da escola que cismava em implicar com ele desde o dia que ele pôs os pés naquela cidade.

Algo extremamente cansativo para um garoto de dezesseis anos.

Jared suspirou quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Havia sido estúpido. Nenhuma garota como aquela ia querer sair com ele depois da aula. Ele era um tipo estranho demais. Magro demais, alto demais, cabelos compridos demais... a única coisa que se salvava eram os olhos azuis que puxou da mãe. Ele devia ter percebido que era uma armação. Se tivesse percebido antes, provavelmente não estaria jogado em sua cama, suado, cansado e sujo. Nem teria essas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Ele esfregou os olhos com força, estava decidido a não chorar. Secou as lágrimas, fungou o nariz e se sentou na cama.

Seus pais não estavam em casa.

"Que surpresa!" Ele pensou revirando os olhos.

A mãe devia estar na editora, ou no bar se embebedando para esquecer os problemas no casamento. O pai devia estar no escritório trepando com a nova "namorada". Era melhor assim. Se os pais o vissem daquela maneira, provavelmente fingiriam se importar com ele e o levariam ao psicólogo. De novo.

Anoiteceu. Até aquele momento, Jared ainda não havia saído do quarto. Quando percebeu que as horas iam passando, decidiu que seria melhor tomar um banho e tirar aquela roupa cheia de poeira antes que a mãe chegasse.

Quando voltou ao quarto já havia jantado. Não esperava mais os pais para jantar desde que tinha nove anos.

Entrou no quarto, apagou a luz e se deitou.

Quando fechou os olhos, um calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo. Logo o calafrio do choque inicial foi substituído por um calor que subiu por todo o seu corpo.

Jared sentiu um toque macio passando pelos seus cabelos, seu pescoço e sua bochecha. Era algo repleto de carinho que, onde tocava, deixava uma sensação de formigamento pelo corpo de Jared.

Jared estava de olhos fechados aproveitando aquela sensação. Não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Ele sentiu braços o envolverem com um abraço cheio de proteção. Um abraço que seus pais nunca haviam dado.

De olhos fechados, ele descansou a cabeça na dobra do pescoço daquele ser que oferecia tanta proteção. Ele não pode evitar as lágrimas por todo afeto recebido.

Ele sentiu o doce e inebriante cheiro que aquela criatura exalava.

Jared estava tremendo e fraco. Movido por todo aquele turbilhão de emoção, Jared conseguiu corresponder ao abraço enlaçando o pescoço da criatura. Ele sentiu o cabelo curto, macio e sedoso que aquela pessoa tinha. "Cheiro de baunilha..."

Ele sentiu algo molhado encostar em sua bochecha. Eram lábios finos e macios. Jared estremeceu ao ouvir aquela voz de seda, sendo dirigida a ele de maneira suave, quase angelical.

- Não tenha medo... – A pessoa apertou ainda mais o abraço. – Eu sempre estive aqui... sempre... vou estar com você... não se esqueça.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Jared sentiu uma dor lacerante atravessar todo seu corpo, o fazendo desmaiar.

...

Jared acordou sobressaltado, levantando de supetão quase caindo da cama.

Estava suado, assustado e o pior...

Estava sozinho.

Jared acordou no meio da noite e nem sombra da existência daquele ser misterioso.

"Foi um sonho" Ele pensava enquanto tentava fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Mas...

Se foi um sonho, por que todo seu quarto exalava o doce aroma da baunilha?

...

Sarah estava terminando de fechar o bar quando vê aquele homem passando. Um homem atraente demais para estar vagando sozinho em um lugar como aquele.

O homem era loiro com os olhos verdes e uma aparência bastante máscula. Ele era forte e em seu rosto estava um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Ela dá seu melhor sorriso e ele passa por ela sem nem perceber sua presença.

Ela suspira, dá de ombros tranca a porta do bar e vai para casa.

...

O rapaz caminhava a passos largos e em nenhum momento havia deixado de sorrir.

Ele finalmente conseguiu! A casca que era compatível com ele, finalmente conseguiu encontrar! Era um ser humano frágil e de saúde debilitada, a alma estava prestes a abandonar o corpo, tanto que, logo quando entrou naquela casca, a pequena resistência que devia ser a alma do ocupante simplesmente se escondeu diante da sua presença.

Havia sido mais fácil que parecia.

Ele havia quebrado todas as regras, por isso foi advertido. Ele se apaixonou por aquele humano, por isso perdeu seu posto. Ele desejou aquele humano, por isso foi expulso do paraíso. Ele quebrou todas as regras. E agora, quebrava novamente.

O sorriso dele morreu quando avistou uma pessoa parada logo à frente.

- O que você quer Misha? – Ele disse olhando ameaçadoramente para o moreno na sua frente.

- Tentar fazer você mudar de idéia, seu idiota. – Misha disse desencostando da parede.

-Eu prefiro morrer a voltar atrás.

- Isso não é mais opção Jensen. – Misha disse com o rosto sério e os olhos azuis brilhando. – Se você não mudar de idéia agora, vão te matar. – Ele suspirou profundamente colocando a mão no ombro de Jensen. – Eu só estou tentando por um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça. Quantas encarnações você está tentando fazer com que ele se apaixone por você?

Jensen se afastou.

- Dessa vez é diferente. Ele pode me sentir! – Ele olhou para o amigo sorrindo novamente. – Mesmo que vocês tentem me fazer mudar de idéia não vou desistir.

-Então não se arrependa. – Misha deu as costas e começou a andar. Porém algo o impediu. – Jensen, é melhor você se mexer depressa. Ou aquele demônio agirá antes de você.

Jensen fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Quando os abriu Misha não estava mais lá. Jensen virou-se na direção oposta e foi embora. "Adeus, velho amigo".

Enquanto caminhava pela noite Jensen pensou no rosto de Jared que ele havia visto naquela mesma noite. Dessa vez seria diferente. Todo sacrifício por ele valeria a pena. Jensen respirou fundo e voltou a sorrir. Nessa vida ele tinha cheiro de chocolate.


End file.
